Sentimento Acidental
by Leila M Santos
Summary: Ele tinha tudo... Ela não tinha nada... e o que teve foi através do seu esforço... ele alegre e descomplicado ... ela seria e complicada... será que pode existir algo entre dois seres tão diferentes? ou eles nem são tão diferentes assim? Sakura e Shaoran
1. Sakura

OI… depois de ter escrito uma Short fic (O melhor Presente), decidi andar para a frente e começar a escrever, e a postar, e aqui estou eu com uma nova fic… Esta chama-se "Sentimento Acidental" eu achei o nome giro, devido á nossa Sakura conhecer… (Gome ne, mas já estou a falar demais…) Agora só espero que alguém goste da minha fic e me deixe comentário, tanto positivos quanto negativos… eu quero é comentários… Mas entre nós prefiro os positivos, não sei bem porquê, gosto mais deles… Bom, agora chega de conversa fiada… (essa é a minha maneira de ganhar tempo… é que mais uma vez estou com medo…) Ta bom Ta bom… eu vou deixar de enrolar… Aqui esta a fic…

**Primeiro capitulo - Sakura**

Eu poderia começar esta historia, pelo presente, mas aí, ninguém iria perceber o porquê da angustia de uma jovem bonita e bem sucedida na vida… na verdade tudo o que alguém gostaria de ter aos seus 25 anos…

Sakura Kinomoto, actualmente uma jovem mulher de 26 anos, com um diploma de direito nas mãos, um emprego como Juíza no tribunal de Tóquio, duas casas, uma conta bancária bem boa, e um grupo de amigos espectaculares, que lhe dão todo o apoio que ela necessita, bem na verdade não lhe falta nada, … mentira, … faltam-lhe duas coisas, o seu príncipe encantado, e a sua infância perdida… Infância Perdida? Como assim? Perguntam vocês, pois é a partir dessa pergunta que a historia começa…

Uma garotinha com os seus cinco anos de idade, a quem lhe foi tirado todos os seus preciosos brinquedos, e lhe foram dadas regras no seu lugar… regras que ela tinha de cumprir… Sakura, fora criada debaixo de regras de bom comportamento, regras de estudo, regras de trabalho e regras de divertimento, que basicamente era não se divertir… Uma educação rigorosa, onde não se podia pisar fora da linha traçada sem se apanhar um castigo… Durante anos não teve amigos, até que aos seus dez anos conheceu quem viria a ser sua melhor amiga, Tomoio Daidouji, uma garota simpática e meiga, para dizer a verdade naquela altura, foi a sua única razão de viver… Sem contar com a sua mãe, que sempre lhe dera o apoio necessário para tudo… Sua mãe, Nadesiko, era a sua confidente, o seu diário… era a sua melhor amiga, era e ainda hoje é… mas voltando a quinze anos atrás… Tomoio ajudava muito Sakura, pois era uma garota calma, ao contrario de Sakura que era bem stressadinha, alem de ser extrovertida, doida como os colegas lhe chamavam e engraçada, e visto que em casa tinha regras para cumprir, o que a deixava muito nervosa, sendo depois na escola, que descarregava toda a sua "raiva" e energia… era até bem engraçado ver Sakura a porrada, e só Tomoio a conseguia acalmar ou ousava chegar perto dela quando esta estava irritada… mas passados três anos dessa amizade, Sakura teve de se mudar para Tomoeda, a terra natal de sua mãe, pois o seu pai fora transferido para lá. Sakura ficara muito mal por se ter separado da sua grande amiga, e mais uma vez seu pai Fujitaka lhe tirou algo, talvez uma ilusão mas tirou, tirou-lhe o prazer de chamar amigo a alguém, pois como ele dizia:"Não existem amigos neste mundo…os teus amigos sou eu e a tua mãe… ninguém alem de mim e dela te vai dar comida…". Depois disso, Sakura veio a comprovar que o que o pai lhe dissera era totalmente verdade. Quando entrou para a escola em Tomoeda, todos gozaram com ela, todos lhe faziam mal… ate mesmo aqueles que ela um dia chamara de amigo… Como costumava ir para casa dos avós maternos durante as ferias de verão é claro que conhecera pessoas, a quem chamara de amigos mas quando entrou para a escola eles desapareceram, nunca quiseram saber dela e ainda gozavam-na… Como devem ter percebido ela sofreu, primeiro as regras, depois foi separada da sua melhor amiga e por fim a tratamento especial que lhe deram… mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu tanto levantar as notas que se tinham tornado péssimas, como fazer amigos, na verdade foram eles que deram o passo. Mesmo que ela se tivesse fechado para tudo e todos, eles conseguiram entrar, devagarinho um a um, primeiro Liliana, uma rapariga inglesa e muito simpática mas tímida, depois Eriol, um garoto Japonês, mas que vivia na china e tinha se mudado para Tomoeda um ano antes de Sakura, era um autentico cavalheiro e misterioso, depois veio o Yukito que era natural de lá, um rapaz extremamente simpático, depois, Yue, o irmão mais velho de Yukito, que era muito sério, misterioso e ate bastante arrogante, o que fazia um lindo contraste com a nova personalidade de Sakura, e por fim e ultima, Filipa uma garota americana, era desportiva, muito extrovertida e podia se mesmo dizer mais "maluca" do que Sakura fora e era. Estes foram os melhores colegas que ela podia ter arranjado…, colegas, sim colegas, pois ela nunca mais chamara ninguém de amigo… com o tempo Sakura foi se abrindo um pouco para os colegas, revelando o seu lado engraçado e doido, mas nunca abandonando a sua nova personalidade séria, arrogante e ao mesmo tempo calma, uma calma assustadora… Passaram se anos desde então, e ambos foram para universidade. Sakura, Filipa e Eriol foram para Kyoto, mas Sakura ficou em casa dos seus tios por parte do pai, onde seu primo Toya, a ajudou muito em relação as regras, com as discussões, e chegando até mesmo a zangar-se com Fujitaka por causa dela… e para ajudar tudo ainda mais, reencontrou-se com a sua melhor amiga Tomoio, que entrara logo para "o grupo", e todos se deram bem logo de imediato… mas apesar de tudo, Sakura andava triste… Triste? Sim triste, ou já se esqueceram das REGRAS? Pois elas não desapareceram, pelo contrário, tiveram tendência a aumentar, mas devido á sua forte arrogância, começou a enfrentar o pai, e isso não podia dar bom resultado, não é? Pois e não deu, Sakura discutia constantemente com o pai, e essas discussões deixavam-na sempre muito magoada, pois ele queria que ela fosse totalmente perfeita, mas por muito perfeita que fosse ele arranjava sempre algo para dizer que estava mal… e o mais engraçado era que somente ela fazia coisas mal, ele nunca cometia o mínimo erro possível… e isso começou a gerar uma rivalidade entre pai e filha… mas como tudo indica ele é pai, logo ditava as regras do jogo… e isso prejudicava e muito Sakura, tanto psicologicamente, como fisicamente… Contudo, ela cada vez arranjava mais coisas que servissem para enfrentar o pai, e uma delas foi começar a trabalhar, as outras, bem as outras foram devido a ela estourar o dinheiro todo em cursos de artes marciais, como Kendo e afins… também se lembrou um dia que queria aprender a tocar guitarra, e foi isso mesmo que fez, aprender a tocar… isso deixara o pai realmente furioso, pois ela continuava a tirar notas óptimas, apesar de fazer tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, e por isso não podia parar de lhe pagar os estudos como castigo por desobediência, e consecutivamente isso era uma grande vitoria para ela… Mas mais anos se passaram e ela conseguiu provar que afinal, não era uma "merda" e sim uma vencedora, conseguiu formar se com algumas das melhores notas do curso, contando assim com mais uma vitoria, e isso deu-lhe o privilegio de escolher o sitio para onde queria ir, o qual ela escolheu Tóquio. Eriol, Tomoio, e Filipa, também completaram os cursos com boas notas. Eriol formou-se em administração para dar seguimento ao futuro das empresas Hiragisawa, Tomoio em jornalismo, e a Filipa, em assistente social. Quanto aos que não foram para Kyoto, Yue havia entrado para a policia em Tóquio, Yukito tinha ido trabalhar para um bar em Tóquio também, e Liliana, formara-se em jornalismo e tinha escolhido Tóquio também para seguir com a sua vida, somente Eriol voltou as suas origens na china por causa das empresas da família.

Esse foi o passado dela, legal, não é? Agora vamos para o presente…

E ai o que acharam?

É verdade, deixem me explicar uma coisinha, este capitulo, vai falar sobre o passado da Sakura (como se vocês já não tenham percebido isso) e o próximo sobre o passado de uma pessoa nossa conhecida … e até essas duas pessoas não se encontrarem, vai ser assim, um capitulo sobre um e o outro sobre o outro …

Agora, eu queria saber o que acharam através de uma reviewzinha o que dizem? É só carregar em cima do GO… Arigatô

Beijinhos Kawaiiis

Xau Xau

Lei-Chan


	2. Shaoran

Aqui esta o próximo capitulo… espero que gostem…

**Segundo Capitulo - Shaoran**

Um garoto, que desde… sempre, teve tudo, tudo o que queria, tudo o que precisava, e sem muito esforço, bastava-lhe olhar, e davam-lhe tudo de imediato… pois que vida boa, né? Mas a coisa não funcionava bem assim…

Costumava ser sério e arrogante… fazia um treinamento intensivo de artes marciais, estudava, o que resultava em boas notas, e no que toca a divertimento nada…, até que com o tempo, foi se apercebendo de como era privilegiado por ter nascido com a condição social que tinha… e começou a tornar-se um garoto popular, alegre e divertido, que só pensava em borga e mais nada… experimentou das coisas boas da vida logo cedo, mas nunca deixou de pensar de certa forma na escola, continuava a ser um bom aluno, na verdade dos melhores… E essa mudança quase súbita de comportamento devia-se a um rapaz, Eriol Hiragisawa, seu melhor amigo que sempre puxara por ele e fazia de tudo para se divertirem… tudo estava a correr bem, até que Eriol deixou a China e foi estudar para o Japão, isso abalou em muito Shaoran, tornando-o um pouquinho mais fechado, mas nunca o espelho do que fora em tempos atrás… As suas quatro irmãs, também se encarregavam de o chatear e animar… o que chegava a ser stressante, mas nada que ele até não acha-se graça, afinal era o jeito delas de ser…

Passados mais alguns anos, estava já na altura de entrar para a universidade… e isso deixara-o muito contente, pois tinha em mente ir para a Universidade de Kyoto no Japão, e seria ai que Eriol andava, queria reencontrar o grande amigo que o deixara a alguns anos… Mas sua querida mãe cortou-lhe os planos, o que o deixou muito chateado e triste, mas Eriol fez o com que se anima-se… ao rir-se que nem um perdido dele, quando lhe contou os planos que a mãe lhe cortara…

Mais anos se passaram, e Shaoran acabara o curso de Medicina com óptimas notas, conversou com Eriol e este foi um ano depois "busca-lo" á China… falaram na altura e Eriol que iria tomar conta das empresas filiais que estavam em Tóquio, e convidou-o para se mudar também... falou-lhe dos amigos todos que tinham combinado, ir viver para Tóquio também, e falou-lhe do seu amor por Tomoio, e que essa era a principal razão pela qual tinha pedido ao pai, para tomar a frente das empresas que estavam no Japão… Shaoran achou imensa piada as peripécias dos amigos de Eriol, e perguntou-lhe logo ansioso quando é que ele voltava para lá, este disse lhe que por um ano voltava ao Japão, era o tempo de organizarem tudo e assim foi, um ano depois estavam eles em direcção a Tóquio…

Shaoran, falou com a mãe e disse lhe o que pretendia fazer, essa ideia deixou-a muito chateada… pois não queria que o filhinho fosse para um pais desconhecido, mas Shaoran impôs-se e disse que ia para o Japão e que não valia a pena dizer-lhe nada, por que ele ia… e não pretendia ir zangado com ninguém… a mãe a muito custo, lá o deixou ir, também não queria que o filho ficasse chateada com ela por causa de uma decisão que ele achava melhor para a sua vida…

Um ano se passou, e ele já tinha tudo pronto para a viagem… também já conhecia todos os amigos de Eriol, pois este não parou de falar deles e com eles durante aquele ano, o que o deixou um pouco chateado pela falta de atenção, mas depois também se divertia muito a ouvir falar de todos eles e a falar com eles pela net… Então no inicio do Verão, no tão esperado verão que estava a demorar a chegar, lá foram eles a caminho do Japão… e Shaoran, mal sabia o que o esperava…

E ai, esta alguma coisa de jeito?

Já deu para perceber, como é que eu vou postar os capítulos enquanto o Shaoran e a Sakura não se encontrarem, não deu…? Agora eu só peço Umas reviews, a dar a opinião de cada um… ok? fico á espera…

Beijinhos Kawaiiis

Xau Xau

Lei-Chan


End file.
